Moonlight Over Vegas
by Abandon all hope
Summary: When Beth goes to Vegas, she finds herself in a situation where only Mick can help her out. To bad CSI gets there before they can leave.


MickPOV

I sat silently lost in thought, a cup full of O positive blood rested in my hand. I moved my hand slightly watching the red liquid as it sloshed around. I needed to feed, but I couldn't stop thinking about Beth. Her being in Las Vegas without me, was unsettling.

*Flashback*

"Mick, you're thinking about this too much." Beth was walking back and forth from her closet to her suitcase lying open on her bed. "Am I not allowed to go away with the girls for a week in Las Vegas?"

"You are, but the whole getting Josef to agree to babysit me, is a little bit much." I watched as she continued packing, wishing that every second that passed would be the second she changed her mind.

"I don't want you tailing me, I'm sorry. I'm trying to prove to you that _I_ don't need you every second for a body guard. Please trust me, I love you, but right now I_ need_ this." She smiled up at me as she closed her suitcase. "It's only one week! I'm going to stick with my co-workers and no one is going to do anything unethical."

"Well even if you did do something unethical, the rule of Las Vegas still stands." I laughed to myself; there was no way I would just let her go.

*End of Flashback*

I smiled to myself, I was wrong, she was too pushy, finally she got me to agree, and so here I sit in Josef's living room playing with my food.

"Come now Mick, she didn't bail on you, it's Beth, any guy gets to friendly and she makes them wish they were dead. And if for some reason they follow her back, they deal with you." He laughed slightly into his drink. I stared down at mine, I preferred A-Positive. I lifted mine to my lips.

"I guess you right." I was about to take a sip when my phone went off.

"Of course I'm right." He replied. I looked down at my phone it was Beth.

"Hey Beth." I started but was shortly cut off.

"Mick! I need help! I mean we need help! Two of them are already dead!" she cried into the phone. I listened helpless, I switched it to speaker instantly so Josef could hear better.

"Hey Blondie, gimme me that phone." A man cut Beth off making her scream in pain. "Whoever it is she called don't waste your time with callin' the cops, they won't last that long!" the man cackled before hanging up.

"So, I guess where off to Las Vegas then Mick." He turned towards the door; he started walking out but turned back when I didn't follow. "You coming or do I have to play the knight in expensive armor." I looked up at him and nodded following him out the door. He went straight to the stairwell and started running up. I followed suit not wanting to be left behind.

"Come on Mick I got a surprise." He added a second before he raced out the door and onto the roof.

"I can't wait." I mumbled making my way out the same door. I saw Josef sitting inside a helicopter in a private parking lot.

"What the?" I shook my head and laughed approaching the helicopter.

"Get in and put this on." He handed me a bullet proof vest.

"Why?"

"In case the police get involved and we need a reason for why we are not part of the body count."Josef turned back to the steering wheel and started it up. I slid the vest on over my shirt, but hidden by my coat and hoped into the adjacent seat. Before I knew it we were flying through the sky.

BethPOV

"I can't believe you Beth." Sam whispered from where she lay curled up in a ball in the corner. "You finally manage to get your cell phone out and working, but instead of calling the cops, you call your boyfriend. Who happens to be in a different state." She continued complaining, her speech starting to slur.

"Trust me, Mick can help much more then the cops could." I looked over at Sam; her face was a bloody mess. My attention went back to the table full of people playing cards. They weren't in charge, they were just babysitters.

"And how could he possibly be of more help." She retorted her mind slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. Not a second after she mumbled those words did the door to the building burst of its hinges and was sent flying to the ground. The men at the table jumped up in surprise. A man in a dark coat stood in the doorway.

"Thanks Logan I think we found it." I recognized that voice immediately, Mick. He pocketed the phone he was using and stepped through the door. He instantly turned to the dumbfounded guards, followed by a shorter man.

"Mind if we join you?" this other man laughed, I realized it was Josef. The first two guards looked at each other then back at Mick and Josef. They took out loaded handguns and opened fire. That lasted for about two minutes till they ran out of ammo.

"I'll take that as a no." Josef sighed. Before launching towards one of the guards who fired, knocking him out, meanwhile Sam started waking up again.

"What is." She began as Mick ran towards us. "Is that Mick?!" she laughed then winced from pain. Mick was about two steps ahead of us when a shot rang and Mick stumbled to the ground. The back of his head losing blood. I screamed out for him, but was cut off by the wailing of sirens. Josef retreated from the guy he was choking and rushed over to Mick, as the remaining guys ran out the door. I looked down at Mick again he was starting to come back, but it was taking a lot of time. My vision started looking fuzzy. I heard Josef trying to get Mick up, then nothing.

Mick POV

I woke up on the floor at Beth's feet, Josef was shaking me gently. I pushed him away and stood up, red and blue lights flashing in the window. I turned to Josef who was laughing while shaking his head.

"When did the cops get here?" I looked around the room, noticing four dead bodies; all of them female and one unconscious guard.

"Oh, shortly after you got a bullet to the back of your head." He laughed again. "Looks like you woke up just in time for an interview." We both turned towards the door, where three people had emerged. A couple of EMT's rushed by to help the two unconscious girls and the guy. "Don't worry I wiped the blood out of your hair while you were out." Josef whispered only low enough for me to hear.

"Thanks." I replied while rolling my eyes. I started heading towards the people, but they were already walking towards us. The first one was a man, about average height with short gray hair and a gray beard. His vest held the last name Grissom. The next was an average blonde with the last name Willows, and the third a tall black man named Brown. I heard Josef snickering as he eyed them up.

"Hello, my name is Gil Grissom; this is Catharine Willows and Warrick Brown, were with the Las Vegas crime lab. Now are you guys the two." He looked down at the folder he was holding. "bullet-proof murderers who tore apart there place?" he raised one eyebrow up. Two EMT's ran out carrying a stretcher with Sam on it.

"Well, we are the two rescuers who happened to be wearing bullet proof vests." I retorted.

"And the place was pretty much a mess when we arrived here, though we did end there poker game. " Josef commented, his attention on Ms. Willows, just as the stretcher with Beth passed, I tried to follow but Ms. Willows caught my attention.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Catharine looked at each of us in turn.

"Well my name is Josef Kostan, and it is a pleasure to meet you fine people." He held his hand out palm up to Ms. Willows. She played along and let him kiss her hand, before he continued. "Though perhaps under different circumstances, then these in which we find ourselves.

"And you are?" Gil turned his attention back to me, a scowl still on his face.

"I'm Private Investigator Mick St. John." I didn't extend my hand towards him, the smell of blood was all around and my hunger was growing.

"Ah a Private Eye, huh. Where you from?" Warrick eyed me up suspiciously I just laughed.

"We are both from Los Angeles, California." I watched their reactions; surprisingly they held a cool expression.

"So what are two L.A. hotshots doing in Las Vegas at a crime scene, you guys wouldn't be starting trouble in quiet little Vegas now would you?" Catherine smiled at us again; obviously Mr. Suave Kostan got her attention.

"Well about." I looked down at my watch. "About an hour ago I got a distress call from my girlfriend Beth Turner. She was the blonde survivor. The other survivor was Sam, but I don't know her last name. Anyway she called saying she needed help. I tracked her cell and found her location." I noticed Mr. Grissom writing everything I said down.

"Wouldn't it take more than an hour to get from LA to Las Vegas?" Warrick looked around as if determining the distance in his head.

"Not if you have the right equipment." Josef added before I got to answer. I just rolled my eyes at him. I looked out the door as a short guy in a coroner outfit walked in along with two officers, as the last of the EMT's took out the unconscious guard. Gil followed my gaze then turned back to us nodding.

"Now if you guys don't mind coming downtown for further questioning it would greatly be appreciated." He looked us over one more time as if guessing our answer.

"Of course, anything to help the guys in blue." He looked at Catherine then added. "And women."

"How long do you think this will take?" I cut in before Josef could embarrass himself.

"Why Mick, you got somewhere to go?" Gil replied.

"No, it's just I want to know how long it will be before I can see Beth." I made sure my voice held hurt and worry.

"If you guys cooperate it won't take too long."I only nodded. "Ok if you two would just follow those two officers that would be great." I side stepped around him and towards the officers. Josef quickly caught up to me.

"Will you be ok; I know you haven't feed in a while." I heard Josef mutter.

"I guess I'll have to." I replied. I could tell everyone thought we were exiting quietly in respect or surrender, but really we were having a full blown conversation on how we are going to hell.

GilPOV

I watched them leave in silence, though I swear I saw Mick's lips moving. I turned back to the case at hand. I tried to focus but I couldn't, something was not right about those two boys.

"Hey Cath." I called.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Do you think you and Warrick can handle this on your own? I want to go have a word with Mick and his buddy." I took off my gloves and pocketed them before carefully standing up.

"Sure thing boss."Warrick answered for her. "But maybe Catharine should go; she and Josef seemed to connect." He couldn't hold back his laughter.

"No, something about them just doesn't feel right." I started towards the door.

"Well if there is something wrong with them, I'm sure you will find out." Cath called behind me. I just shook my head and smiled. '_Don't worry, I will_' I thought to myself as I jogged down the stairs and set on my way to solve another mystery.

MickPOV

"Great, just great."Josef moaned from the other side of the holding cell. "Just how I wanted to spend my night. In a holding cell wearing prisoner attire because they had to take my clothes as evidence, waiting to be interrogated and fingerprinted by the police."Something clicked and I snapped back to attention.

"Fingerprinted? They can't fingerprint us without some kind of warrant, can they?"I felt a knot grow in my stomach.

"They can if we allow them, and if we don't it looks pretty damn suspicious. And worse they will want are DNA." He continued.

"Josef!" I snapped. "We need to get out of here. Unlike you I don't have the money to bribe people to upgrade my fingerprints to make me seem human."He looked up at me.

"Mick. When was the last time you got your fingerprints into the system?" he looked dead serious at me.

"World War two." I replied.

"World War two!" he screamed. Everyone around us jumped, they hadn't been able to hear our conversation before and were totally confused.

"Hey, keep your voice down." I snapped.

"Mick, this is not good. They take your fingerprints; run them through the California system, and believe me they will find a way to do just that, and your picture from World War two pops up. Then they hold you for more questions, meanwhile your hunger grows. Next thing you know you make the six o'clock news!" he turned away from me to control his anger. "I'm scared for you Mick." He finally replied just as the two officers came to take us to the interrogation room.

JosefPOV

We entered in silence; I honestly was scared for Mick's life. I had no idea what was going to happen, and this Gil guy didn't look like he would let something like this go. We sat down and I could see Mick was nervous; I patted his back in sympathy. What was I going to do now?

MickPOV

I kept my attention on Gil's face, the whole time I was polite and answered to the best of my ability. He was nice and apologized for taking our clothes, and said we were lucky to have bullet proof vests. I was almost sighing in relief thinking maybe we would be let go for good behavior.

"Well Mr. St. John, Mr. Kostan. I am happy for you cooperation, but there is one thing I'm going to need from you. Your DNA and fingerprints."

"But we didn't do anything, we were trying to help." Josef replied before I could answer.

"Well if we compare your prints and DNA to those we found at the crime scene that can help eliminate you as a suspect.

"But we shouldn't even be suspects. I mean we were just trying to help." He continued.

"Just being at the crime scene makes you a suspect."

"So then you're a suspect to, I don't see you wearing a jumpsuit."

"I wasn't there while it was active." He growled. Josef just laughed.

"So that makes you special."

"Is there something that you're hiding Mr. Kostan?" Gil leaned forward.

"Not that you need to know of." Josef replied before getting up. "I think were done now, come on Mick lets go."He marched out of the room as quickly as possible, I had trouble keeping up.

"Josef what the hell do you call that." I whispered once we were outside of the building.

"I call that saving your ass." He replied. He marched over to the street and waved his hand catching a taxi's attention. He leaned in the window towards the driver.

"I'll give you a hundred bucks to drive us out in the desert where I tell you to go and another hundred to forget about us." I had to laugh, money may not buy happiness, but it sure did things that made me happy. The driver only nodded, noting our attire, and Josef got in motioning for me to follow suit.

GilPOV

I stared at the two empty seats across from me. A tap on the door caught my attention.

"So I heard the interrogation didn't go as planned." Catharine laughed from the doorway.

"No, the interrogation went fine, it was the whole I want your fingerprints and DNA that got weird. Josef is hiding something, or he is trying to protect Mick, but from what or who."

"Well, I don't know if this helps but before in the holding cell, Mick and Josef where just staring at each other, when Josef screamed World War two." Catharine let out a little giggle.

"He just yelled World War two. Hmph. You know before when they were leaving the crime scene they were silent yet I swear I saw Mick's lips moving."

"So what you think they where whispering." She shook her head confused.

"Then why couldn't we hear it. I mean the cops took no notice."

"So they talked so low, or high, that the human ear couldn't pick up on."

"Cath, now your implying that they are not human." I chuckled while getting up.

"And you weren't." she pretended to be upset but ended up laughing. "Oh and Gil, I found a fingerprint that was left in a pile of blood, I compared it to the victims and the suspects we caught but no match. I think it might be Mick's or Josef's"

"Scan it through the FBI's database, they should be in there." I strolled past her and into my office. "You know what Cath, let me do it." I held out my hand for the scan, reluctantly she gave it to me.

"Ok, boss." I sat down at my computer and was about to do the search, when my phone rang.

"Hello." I answered

"Hey Gil, it's me Brass. I'm down at the hospital; the two young women are awake." I let a sly smile fall on my lips.

"I'll be right there."

MickPOV

We drove out to one of Josef's friends from Vegas in no time and Josef even added another hundred for good behavior. We headed in and the driver waited for us to return

"Why don't you throw some of that my way?" I laughed; I could see the first light of dawn on the horizon.

"Let's go Mick, I don't want to know exactly what happens to a vampire in the desert, and I don't think you want to relive it.

"No I don't." I replied following him insides.

GilPOV

I cautiously walked over to the young brunette named Sam. She glanced up at me.

"Now that I'm awake I get to go through interrogation right." She laughed.

"Yep, Now what do you remember from the night you got kidnapped?"I questioned stepping closer to her bed.

"I remember the four of us walking down the street. Beth was supporting me because I had one to many, if you know what I mean." She looked down at herself. "I think we went down an alley and a van pulled at the end blocking our way. We tried turning around but a guy was holding a gun, and told us to get in the van." She wiped away some stray tears. "The next thing I knew I was in some building tied up and blindfolded. I heard screams, tears, and then nothing but laughter. Someone yanked off my blindfold, and I saw some girl lying on the floor. The man called himself Vladimir, the head guy that is. He told us to refer to him as Master. He said we all were going to die, to fulfill his thirst." She shivered.

"What did he look like?" Someone interrupted from behind me. I turned around to see none other than Mick St. John.

"Mick? What the, How the, you died!" she cried. "I saw you get shot in the back of the head."

"No I dropped to the floor before it hit me. Now a description." He continued.

"I guess Beth was right, you were the right person to call." She smiled. "The dude was wearing a cape with a hood, but I saw a couple strands of long blonde hair falling out. He was about five ten, and white, very pale white."

"Mick, I think I can handle this." I interrupted.

"You handle your case, I'll handle mine." He retorted.

"And what case is that." I replied.

"The one where I find who put my girlfriend in the hospital. Now Sam, did you notice what was going on in the room?"

"Yeah. Like I said before there was a girl on the floor. One of Vladimir's assistants had cut a small line on her neck and pulled the main artery out of her neck. Letting the blood flow into this gallon container. It reminded me of an ice tea bottle. I was horrified, because after it stopped bleeding out on its own, the cut her open and actually pumped it out by squeezing her heart." She cried.

"So he drained her of all blood, well that matches the condition the bodies where in." I commented mostly to myself.

"May I see the case file?" Mick had turned to face me.

"This investigation is still active, it would be impossible." I replied.

"Then let me help. I don't have connections in this town, but I could be a different perspective for the case." He pushed slightly looking back.

"But you know the people involved, that itself could alter your outlook."

"Fine." He simply replied before turning back to Sam. "Is there anything else you remember from that night?"

"Yeah after they were done, he took the bottle off his minion and drank some of the blood. He then laughed at my expression offering me some, before leaving with the blood in hand." She swallowed.

"It's ok Sam your safe here."Mick kneeled down near her bed.

"Are you trying to imply that the man who kidnapped you is a mythical creature, a vampire?" I couldn't believe it, a guy so twisted he pretended to be a vampire.

"On the contrary I'm not implying anything; I'm just stating what happened." She had a serious tone of voice as she answered, then turned back to Mick. "But if this guy is a vampire, like an actual vampire with super human strength and all that, you better be careful Mick. Because there is no doubt in my mind that he will find you and kill you."

"Not if I get to him first." He laughed. She leaned back in her bed and closed her eyes. "Mick I would have bet money that you were dead." She mumbled.

"She needs to rest, come on let's go talk to Beth, partner." I had decided having him help would be a good way to keep my eyes on him.

"Sure thing, Boss." He replied getting off the floor and heading out the door with me.

MickPOV

I walked down the hall towards Beth's room. Thanks to Josef's friend I wasn't wearing an orange jumpsuit. We had entered Beth's room but she had fallen back asleep and we were told to return later. Gil had offered to take me with him back to his office, but I wanted to watch her sleep. I stood next to her; I was so happy that Josef had gotten us out of there earlier, now I was full of blood, and not the least bit worried, well at least not for my safety. I was happy to hear that Josef new people nearby, the faster I fed the faster I got back. I gently touched her arm, and she squirmed in her sleep.

"Hey Beth."I whispered. "It's ok, you're safe."

"Mick." She replied, so soft I doubt anyone else could hear it. She opened her eyes for a second before closing them again and returning to sleep. I turned around to see a man with blonde hair in the doorway.

"Hello Mr. St. John, my name is Greg Sanders, but you can call me Greg" He extended his hand which I shook.

"Hello Greg, please call me Mick." I replied following him out the door.

"Okay Mick, well I am the eyes and ears of the CSI, just recently got off of Lab duty and now can work the field. Oh and I'm about the coolest person you are going to meet here." He rushed to explain, he was very hyper. He led me out of the hospital and into the parking lot, and towards his car.

"Good to know." I replied.

"So, Grissom talked to Brass and they agreed that your help would be fine, and I was told to show you to the lab and help you out as soon as possible." We got in and started the short drive to the CSI headquarters.

"Well thank you." I smiled at him, he just nodded.

"So Grissom told me about the whole, the girl thinks she was kidnapped by vampires."

"Yeah what is your outlook?" I asked while laughing inside my head.

"I think that the dude is either really messed up or a real vampire." He enthused to me. "I mean all of the bodies were drained of blood." He parked the car and started getting out.

"Aren't you a scientist?" I followed his lead and was out of the car before him.

"Yes, but my dear Mick, this could be a science breakthrough."

"If he was a vampire why cut them open why not just drink straight from them?" I looked at his reaction as he thought that over. We reached the door and he held it open for me. I nodded a thank you.

"Maybe he wanted the blood for later." He pondered.

"Why not just steal from a morgue?"I pushed.

"I don't know, but you know I truly believe in vampires, I mean I think I saw one." He continued.

"Really?"I encouraged him as he led me down various hallways.

"Yeah, but the whole thing is, I would really like to sit down and have a conversation with one."

"Well, I don't know about sitting down for tea and cakes, but I have played poker with some."I let out a small laugh.

"Really Mick, you should not encourage the boy." Grissom laughed from behind us.

"Mick, are you just yanking my chain?" Greg accused.

"Nope, I did, at a Halloween party."

"Now Mick you stay on the tour with Greg but when you're done I want to speak to you guys in my office." Grissom ordered as he turned off the main hallway.

"Nice Mick, you are as bad as them." He almost sounded hurt. "Next thing you know you will be saying that you are a vampire."

"Ah but Greg. I am a vampire."I heard him mutter a few words under his breath but pretended not to hear them.

GilPOV

I left the two boys behind and went directly to my office. I saw Catharine waiting patiently outside.

"Hey Cath, can I help you?"

"Yeah did you run that fingerprint yet?"

"Sorry I couldn't but give it to Greg, and tell Mick to come to my office, they should be in the lab."I sat down in my chair.

"So it is true, he is helping us." She took the print of my desk.

"It's simple really, Keep your friends close, and your enemy's closer."I smiled at her before turning to my work. She started leaving, but I stopped her. "Oh and tell Greg to use the Nationwide database." She nodded and left, this was going to be interesting.

GregPOV

"So Mick, this is the lab. The place I used to spend all my nights."

"And some people wish you were still there." Catharine interrupted.

"Very funny." I did a fake laugh.

"Grissom wants Mick in his office pronto, and he wants you to scan this into the computer using the nationwide database."

"But I'm a field guy now." I protested.

"To bad." She laughed while taking Mick down to see Grissom. I sat down at the computer, and scanned in the print. This was going to be a while. I scanned it in and let it be compared to every fingerprint that was ever in the system.

"This is going to take forever." I grumbled to myself as I turned to do some other minor work the newest lab tech left behind.

A couple minutes later the computer behind me beeped, as to say I found a match. I rushed over almost falling off my chair. I opened the file and sure enough it was a picture of Mick St. John in an army medic uniform. '_Hold on this doesn't make sense. This puts Mick as being alive during World War two. This is not possible.'_ I thought to myself, then Mick's voice rang in my ears. "Ah but Greg. I am a vampire."

MickPOV

Grissom and I were sitting and talking about the case when Warrick Brown rushed in.

"We got him. The warrant for the rest of the building went through and we found him sleeping in a coffin in the basement!"He shouted.

"Really. That was fast. Where is he?" Gil was practically bounding down the hallway, Warrick and me struggling to keep up.

"In the interrogation room."Warrick responded. We were there in no time and sure enough there was a blonde guy in an orange jumpsuit.

"What do you want me to say. I'm sorry. I did what I needed to survive. I'm telling you without blood I would have died!"He screamed. We all huddled in the room behind the one way window.

"You know you're probably going to go to jail for life, if not the death penalty."Catharine tried to make him fear.

"I don't mind as long as I have blood." He replied.

"Gil can I have a word with him."I asked he nodded and we headed towards the door. I was let in and Catharine got out.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here." The prisoner laughed.

"Do you have a name?" I asked not expecting the truth.

"Vladimir." He replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm the dude who ruined your party." I answered laughing.

"So you're the little human who had to mess with me, well you mess with the vampire you face his fangs." He cackled. I leaned close to him, my face inches from his.

"There is only one problem." I closed my eyes embracing the vampire side of me. "There is no such thing as vampires." With that I opened my eyes and gave him a small smile that held a glimpse of my fangs. Before letting my features return to normal. He let out a girlish scream.

"It's not possible!" he tried standing up. "You, No, You monster!" he screamed. I just walked out the door, all their faces where on me.

"He should be more willing to talk now." I laughed while looking for Gil, but he was nowhere to be found. My job was done I thought and turned down the hallway.

GregPOV

I ran down to Gil's office but he wasn't there, next I checked the interrogation room. Sure enough a crowd of people huddled behind the window, all watching Mick.

"Gil." I called. He turned around and walked over to me.

"Yes." He replied.

"I have the results, you need to see this."I didn't give him time to argue I ran back towards the lab, Grissom only a few feet behind.

"What is it Greg." He panted.

" I ran the fingerprint and I got a hit." I pointed to the computer. He sat down and I saw him scanning.

"That's Mick, but it is from World War two." Gil scratched his head. "How is this possible?"

"I think he is a vampire." I responded.

"Now Greg, vampires don't exist." Gil tried to reason.

"But, then."

"This is probably Mick's father or grandfather, I mean that print wasn't perfect. Now I'm going back to the interrogation room." Grissom stood up and left without hesitation. I quickly printed out a copy before closing the program. I heard a gleeful whistling from the hallway. I looked out to find it was Mick.

"Hey Mick."I called. "Someone's in a good mood." I quickly joined him in the hall.

"Yeah I'm done here, and Beth and Sam are being sent back to LA. It is a good day." He laughed.

"How about a drink to celebrate, my treat." I was pleading in my head that he would agree.

"Nah I got to get home." He shook his head and skipped out the door. I ran to the front desk mumbling to get me off the clock, before running outside. I saw Mick standing on the side of the road.

"Mick!" I yelled. "How about I give you a lift." I ran next to him.

"Nope I can handle it."

"What you going to run home?" I joked.

"What?"He turned to face me.

"I mean before when you said you were a vampire, at first I thought you were joking but now."

"Now what?" he growled. I extended my hand out.

"It was nice talking to you."I smiled up at him. I finally got to have a conversation with a vampire.

MickPOV

I shook his hand.

"There is something you're not telling me."I gently grabbed his arm and drug him off to an ally I glanced behind and saw Grissom standing in the doorway. _Shit._

"Hey dude, Mick." He started panicking. I could hear Grissom running after us.

"What has led you to believe that I wasn't joking?"I questioned backing him into the ally, how could I let this happen, secrecy is important.

"Well first off, dragging me into an alley doesn't exactly scream innocent and secondly, this." He fumbled in his pocket for a folded up piece of paper. I stared down at it. It was my file from World War two.

"Mick." Grissom called.

"Who did you show this to?" I growled grabbing Greg by the shirt collar.

"Mr. St. John I will call the cops." Grissom threatened.

"The only two who saw this was me and him." He pointed down towards Gil. I released him. He gasped for breath falling to the ground.

"What the hell!" Grissom yelled finally approaching Mick.

"I was right." Greg laughed, it sounded as if he was going crazy. "Listen dude, we won't say anything. I mean who would believe us."

"Greg what are you talking about." Grissom knelt next to the collapsed Greg. Greg ignored Gil and turned his attention back to me.

"Can I see your fangs?"I just laughed.

"Wait, Greg was right. You really are a vampire." Gil stood up, science and fact fighting in his head.

"No, that photo is of my father. I know we look almost identical. I didn't mean to overreact, it's just that after the war my father started becoming distant. Well at least that is what my mother said. Even after she became pregnant with me, he just walked out. The war had changed him."I explained. Gil just nodded almost happy for a logical explanation. He turned around without a word, leaving before anyone else could say anything else. He had a lot to think about.

"That's a lie!" Greg shouted from the ground.

"Listen, he is a man of logic, I did not want to be the cause of his mental breakdown." I whispered helping him to his feet.

"So you really are a vampire?" I could see Greg getting his energy back.

"Yes." I sighed. I didn't like humans finding out, but Greg was honestly harmless.

"So can you fly? Can you turn into a bat? How old are you? Does Beth know? Is she a vampire to? Do you feed off of humans? Am I going to be your next prey?"Greg rambled. I put a finger up to shut him up.

"No, no, eighty five, yes, no, no, and no." I replied.

"So you can't fly, or turn into a bat. Your eighty five years old, Beth does know but she isn't a vampire, you don't feed off of humans and I'm not next. Good to know." He laughed. "So how do you get your blood?" he pondered.

"The morgue. And I prefer A positive." I saw Greg pale.

"I'm A positive." He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you?"I patted him on the back. "Come on, how about I treat you to a drink?"

"No I should get back to work. I just have one more thing; can I see your fangs?" I laughed like I did before. I nodded then, closing my eyes I felt my fangs extend. Then I opened my eyes. His eyes got big but in a yes that is way cool, kind of way.

"That is so cool." He grabbed me in a hug. "You are my new best friend." He stepped back. " I need your cell phone number." He pulled a phone out of his pocket. I reluctantly punched mine in. I then turned my features back to human as not to startle anyone who may walk by.

"Ok, so I will call or text you, or something." He nodded walking out of the ally.

"Watch this." I yelled. He turned around to see me jump onto a nearby fire escape and then the roof of an adjacent building. I could hear him laughing as I waved goodbye and headed towards home. I could trust Greg, he reminded me of Josef. And besides he so nutty who would believe him.

GregPOV

I watched as he jumped out of site. I turned back to head quarters to see Grissom in the door way.

"So how do you feel?"Gil prodded wondering if they needed to file a report.

"Ok, I apologized to Mick, and he gave me his number, so everything is cool. Why?"I cheered in my head; my best friend is a vampire!

"So, was he lying to me, just to get me to back off, or is he really a vampire." Crap, If I tell Grissom the truth, then I break the trust I formed with Mick, if I lie to Grissom then I break that trust.

"What makes you think that he really isn't human?"

"No two fingerprints are alike, not even father and son." He replied.

"Hmmm." I pretended to have no idea, when all the alarms were ringing in my head.

GilPOV

I watched Greg's reaction, I had thought everything over and the evidence proved that Mick had to be a vampire. It was almost logical; I scanned the rooftops almost imagining him watching me. I opened the door for Greg but hesitated before following. I turned back to the outside.

"Your secrets safe with me." I whispered before turning back to the building. I could have sworn I heard the wind whisper 'Thanks'. I shrugged it off and followed Greg through the door.


End file.
